


Lion And The Swan, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - I reread often, Plot - Joy, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring, Subjects - Culture(s), Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Eomer of Rohan, from musings by his bride, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth.  Written for the 2003 "How Do I Love Thee" HASA poetry challenge.<br/><i>Gathering of the Fellowship Toronto 2003 Writing Awards: 1st Place Lyric Poetry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion And The Swan, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I dream of seas beneath a prow  
That leaps upon the surging waves,  
And winds that toss and whip and run  
Upon a distant watery realm.  
I dream of sea birds crying high  
Above familiar rampart walls  
Whereon I watch and there! afar  
A white sail gleams on homeward reach.  
I dream of green beloved ways  
Where once I fared in childish quest,  
For magic in a daisy's face  
And mystery 'neath a maple bower.  
A silvered wing on salty airs  
Soars high above and far beyond  
And with it wings my questing heart  
To shores beyond a distant sun.  
  
But now my seas are waves of grass,  
And winds bear rumor from afar  
Of snow upon the frowning peaks  
And rain on stern and silent hills.  
The very air is scented strange,  
The breezes murmur parchment dry,  
Caressing like an old maid's hand  
Yet comfort will not find me so.  
The vault of sky bears not a sound  
And 'midst that endless whisp'ring space  
I shrink within, a small, lost thing  
Cast far upon the winds of chance;  
Far from that long familiar hearth  
Where blessed voices ring and laugh,  
Swept like the gull on tempest gales,  
Alas my homeward shores are lost.  
  
Now hark! A step within the hall,  
And comes the master of this house.  
He paces like a tethered lion,  
This golden king, this warrior's son.  
Pale eyes burn with kindled flame  
And strength and power rest in his hand;  
Born to hauberk, sword and spear,  
He is the Mark; the Mark is him.  
But oh I see a light within,  
I feel a trembling in his touch.  
So soft his lips touch mine and then  
He smiles into my eyes and speaks;  
Sweet words that lift my heart awhirl  
And banish shadows hurrying.  
My love has come and in his hands  
My heart rests like a nestling bird.  
  
For he is mine and I am his;  
The lion and the swan abide,  
One soul within our separate hearts,  
As river joins with restless sea.  
For though we come from lands apart,  
One borne of sea, the other sky,  
We twain are joined in matchless bonds  
And all he treasures, so shall I.  
I am his and he is mine;  
My king rests in my cradled arms,  
His golden head upon my breast,  
Whilst slumber doth caress his brow.  
Sleep, my king, my matchless love,  
And rest 'til duty calls thee forth,  
For I shall guard thy gentle rest  
As thou hast guarded e're my heart.


End file.
